


The Best Policy

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: People think I've stopped lying... But I've just gotten better at itCan be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

People think that I’ve stopped lying. That I’m honest with them about what I am. About who I am. But how could I ever been completely honest with them? They would never understand, not who I am, not where I come from, not who I love.

I mean, let’s be honest, I come from a town in Kansas, one of those southern states that aren’t exactly known for their open mindedness. And even if they did accept the fact that I was in love with a man, which, let’s face it, is unlikely, they’d never understand that it was Lex. All they’d see is his surname and all the evil that Lionel has wrought upon the town.

And then there’s the consequences to Lex and his business if the world found out about his homosexuality. And while I’m invulnerable, he isn’t. I dread to think of all the terrible things that could happen to him just because we love each other.

And then there’s the whole alien thing. It took me so long to gather the courage to tell Lex the truth. Not because I was afraid of what he’d do with the knowledge, that he’d try and experiment on me or something like that. No, I trust him completely. But I was terrified of the way that he’d react, if he’d see me as a freak and never speak to me again.

Pete said that knowing my secret was a terrible thing. That he was always so afraid that he’d slip up and tell someone. And I can’t expect the people I love to have to deal with such a burden, it’s kinder to them to simply lie to them.

And that was just when I was the alien that crashed in Smallville. Now I’m Superman. I’ve made more enemies than I can count. And I’m sure they’d all love to take their hatred of me out on those I love, Lex, my parents, my friends. And I can’t face that. I can’t and I won’t be responsible for those I love getting hurt, or worse.

People think that I’ve stopped lying… but I’ve just gotten better at it.


End file.
